heart_of_gold_fanfiction_series_shadowhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Lightwood
This article uses material from the “Simon Lewis” article on the Shadowhunters wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. 'Simon Lightwood, born Simon Lewis, '''is Clary Herondale's best friend and ''parabatai. ''A mundane when they were originally introduced to the Shadow World, Simon was turned into a vampire, and then into a Daylighter. He is one of the heroes of the Mortal and Dark Wars. After a turn of events, Simon's immortality was taken away, along with his memories. To help him regain these memories, Simon Ascended and became a Shadowhunter himself. He later married Isabelle Lightwood and took on the Lightwood family name. They have two children together: Eli and Gina. He currently works with Alec Lightwood (his brother-in-law) on Downworlder issues and is on the Downworlder Committee along with Maia Roberts and Lily Chen, the leaders of the New York werewolf and vampire clans respectively. Biography Early Life Simon was born into a Jewish family in New York. He is the second and youngest child of Elaine Lewis and her late husband, Levi; he is the younger brother of Rebecca. When he was six, he met Clary Fray, and the two soon became inseparable. Not long after that, he soon began developing romantic feelings towards her and pined after her for the next ten years without voicing his affections. Simon was also the bassist of the band he formed with his friends in their sophomore year: Eric, Matt, Kirk, and later, Jordan. The Shadow World Simon had long been planning to tell Clary how he felt for her but never quite found the right moment. One night, at the Pandemonium Club, things turned for the worse when Clary claimed to see people he couldn't; one of them being particularly interested in Clary. When Clary's mother disappeared and the Shadowhunters finally revealed themselves, both were thrown into the strange Shadow World. Days after the Frays disappeared, Simon went to Luke, who claimed that they were staying with a sick relative upstate. Simon, however, knew that they had no relatives and decided to investigate. When he saw that Luke was packing weapons, he stuck around and ended up being seen by Clary and Jace Wayland—one of the men at the Pandemonium that he didn't see. Clary decided to tell Simon about the Shadow World, and he and Jace immediately began getting on each other's nerves. After breaking into Luke's house and finding him speaking to men Jace recognized as the people who killed his father, they all went to the New York Institute. He was introduced to Isabelle Lightwood, whom Simon showed interest in with hopes of making Clary jealous. Over dinner Simon also met Hodge Starkweather and Alec Lightwood. The next morning, after Clary and Jace met with the Silent Brothers, the gang met for breakfast at Taki's, including Simon who had shown up at the Institute. After this, Simon and Isabelle went to Central Park to see the faerie circles. After meeting the others, Simon got his first taste of the Downworlders at a party thrown by Magnus Bane which they attended seeking answers for Clary. After drinking a blue drink, while with Isabelle, Simon turned into a rat and was taken by a vampire, thinking he was one of theirs. Jace and Clary broke into the vampire's lair, Hotel Dumort, to save Simon. While fighting with the vampires, the werewolves also broke into the hotel looking for Clary. During the raid to save him from the vampires, Simon bit Raphael Santiago, a vampire, unwillingly making him a fledgling. Jace, Clary and Simon returned to the Institute, where a furious Hodge was waiting for them. He lectured them on their actions and ended up tending to their injuries. Simon soon learned of Clary's growing affection for Jace. After a heated argument with her, Simon finally told her how he felt and left before she could respond. When Clary needed his help afterwards, though, he still obliged, borrowing his friend Eric's van and drove them to Madame Dorothea. He also saved the Shadowhunters from the Greater Demon Abaddon the demon of the Abyss, by shooting one of Alec's arrows at the skylight and letting the sunlight chase it away. When Simon and the gang were lead to believe that Clary and Jace were siblings, Simon finally attempted to form a romantic relationship with Clary. By this time, Simon constantly felt sick and soon came to the conclusion that he might be changing into a vampire. After the Seelie Queen made Clary and Jace kiss, Simon, subconsciously and full of anger, went to the Hotel Dumort and was bitten and nearly killed by vampires clan, but was saved by their then leader, Raphael. He took what was left of Simon to the Institute and passed to Clary, Jace, and Isabelle the option to either let Simon die or have him resurrected as a vampire. Clary decided it would be best to bury him in a Jewish cemetery and let him rise as a vampire. Simon had just been Turned into a vampire when he was kidnapped by Valentine Morgenstern and taken to his ship along with Maia for the ritual of Infernal Conversion. Valentine drained him of his blood, but not enough to kill him. He was found by Jace, who ultimately gave him his blood, unwillingly giving Simon the ability to walk in the sun, earning him his title "Daylighter." Imprisoned in Idris After Valentine disappeared once again, Jace asked Simon to meet him at the Institute. While there, the Institute was attacked by Forsaken. Simon was injured, so Jace brought him along through the Portal and into Alicante with them. The Lightwoods were led to believe that Simon would be sent back to New York; but instead he was locked up by Inquisitor Aldertree at the Gard when he refused to lie for him, against the Lightwoods. Aldertree used Jewish religious symbols to hold Simon prisoner by carving them into the cell bars and walls. While imprisoned he commiserated with his neighbor in the cell next to his, who called himself Samuel Blackburn. Samuel told Simon that the name "Daylighter" was a Downworlder word and that there were legends about it. During his stretch in prison, Isabelle brought Simon bottles of cow's blood to tide him over whilst they plotted an escape plan. She left notes with the bottles scrawling numerous 'XO' 's underneath her messages. These small shows of affection did not go unnoticed by the daylighter. Raphael appeared in Simon's cell as a projection and told him that he was a valuable commodity now and Downworlders wanted to get their hands on him, however to Raphael, he was an abomination and a danger to vampire kind for being able to walk in sunlight. He told Simon that when he would be set free, if he disappeared and hid he would not harm him. Simons refused Raphael's offer. After Valentine had sent demons to attack Alicante, Jace, Clary and Alec, freed Simon and Samuel, who turned out to be Hodge Starkweather. Jace and Alec confronted Hodge. While he confessed to them Valentine's plan, "Sebastian" killed Hodge. They realized that Sebastian was a spy for Valentine and a fight ensued where Sebastian proved to be stronger than all of them. Simon bit him during the fight and commented that Sebastian's blood tasted like poison. The Mark of Cain The Clave decided to fight Valentine with aid from Clary's Alliance runefor Shadowhunters and Downworlders to share their powers and fight beside each other. Raphael showed up as a Projection at the Hall of Accords and told Luke, Jocelyn, and Clary that the vampires would participate in the battle only if they gave him Simon. They refused but, realizing that they needed the vampires and not wanting the vampires to be left out of the new Council, Simon had Clary put the Mark of Cain on him. Clary initially refused but Simon insisted, saying he would turn himself over to Raphael with or without the Mark. Maia then led Simon through the forest in Idris to the vampire camp. Raphael upon seeing Simon told Maia to let Luke know that they would fight. Once Maia had left, Raphael proceeded to try to kill Simon. He stopped Raphael and pointed out ''The first Mark, The Mark of Cain. Raphael thought that Luke had played a trick on him; then Simon explained that it was he who chose it. Raphael was baffled and talked to him about Cain's punishment. Once Raphael and the vampires had accepted that they couldn't kill Simon, they told him that he would have to fight along side them in the battle. Daylighter After the events of the Mortal War, Simon had been dating both Isabelle and Maia at the same time. Unable to tell both about the other, he continued dating them, unsure of how serious the girls were about him. While on a date with Isabelle at Veselka, two of Camille Belcourt's subjugates came to fetch him for their master. He came with under the assumption that he was being summoned by Raphael before coming face to face with Camille Belcourt. She made him an offer to join her against Raphael, for which he replied that he needed time to think it over. Around this time, a boy named Kyle came to apply as a singer for Simon's band, and Clary convinced them to accept him. When Simon's mother found his stash of blood in his room, Simon tried to explain to her again that he was a vampire. When she grew scared, Simon made her forget through his encanto ''then left. He planned on staying temporarily at Eric's garage, but Kyle found him and offered him a place to stay. After moving in, Simon got comfortable in his new place. Shortly afterwards, he learned from Jace that Kyle was actually a werewolf and was a guardian assigned to him by the Praetor Lupus. At a gig they played one evening at the Alto Bar, a hungry Simon ended up feeding on Maureen Brown. Kyle stopped him and sent him out. Outside, Simon was confronted by both Isabelle and Maia, who found out just then that Simon had been dating both of them, and both subsequently dumped him. Shortly after, Simon received a menacing message warning Simon that his girlfriend was being held hostage. Simon checked with Isabelle and Maia, even tried Clary, and found them to be safe. Bemused, he decided it to be nothing more than a sick joke. He later aided the Shadowhunters in capturing Camille, found guilty of murdering Shadowhunters. Later, in the Institute's Sanctuary, the only part he was able to enter, he talked with Isabelle and Magnus. Isabelle confessed that she was aware of her father having cheated on her mother about ten years ago, when she had been pregnant with Max. She also admitted she had dated Simon believing he was still in love with Clary and that she was reluctant to commit to any relationship. Simon, still with hope of fixing things between them, said that he did truly care about her. Simon discovered later that Maureen had been found dead, and initially assumed it to be his fault, though he later found that she was in fact the hostage held against him, after telling people at concerts that she was his girlfriend to impress them. Simon was guilt-stricken, having been too concerned about Isabelle and Maia to consider her. He and Jordan attended Jocelyn and Luke's engagement party. Simon made a step towards making peace with Maia. He was later approached by Maureen, who had been Turned into a vampire and took him to Lilith's lair. Lilith wanted him to use his Daylighter powers to resurrect Sebastian, using a captive Clary as leverage. When Lilith moved to attack Clary, Simon intercepted the strike, and the Mark of Cain reacted and destroyed her. Simon later reunited with Isabelle, who had persuaded the rest of the gang to try and find him, and despite their previous arguments, Isabelle was overwhelmingly relieved to have him back and embraced him in front of the rest of the group. They later shared a moment in the lobby that suggested something deeper could be forming between them when they were interrupted by the arrival of the Conclave. Simon was left to fade into the background during these proceedings, leaving him missing the sense of belonging he had in the Shadow World when around Isabelle. Team Good Simon tried to return to his old house, only to find his mother had put up religious symbols to stop him, thinking that he had been killed and replaced by a monster. Simon accompanied Clary, Isabelle, and Alec to a meeting with the Seelie Queen, who asked them to steal her a pair of faerie rings from the Institute, in return for information on Jace. Clary went on to steal the rings but devised a plan of her own with Simon: she would take the rings, leave one with him so they could communicate, then leave to join Jace and Sebastian when they returned for her. Meanwhile, Raphael sought him out for protection against Camille, but Simon refused. Soon, Clary gave her the faerie ring, with Simon unable to talk Clary out of her plan. When he went back to his place that night, he found a note from Isabelle asking him to come to Magnus' apartment for her and immediately went. He spent the night there with Isabelle, once again keeping her company in a trying time. Simon heard from Clary the next morning. He was later put on the spot when Jocelyn looked for Clary and was forced to finally tell everyone about Clary's plan; being the one who bore the bad news, Jocelyn blamed Simon for not trying hard enough to stop her but everyone stood up for him, recognizing that Clary was stubborn and would have done what she wanted either way. Based on intel from the Iron Sisters, they realized that no weapon on Earth could harm Sebastian but not Jace. Crossing out the possibility of summoning an angel without suffering consequences, they decided to raise the Greater Demon Azazel, the Forger of Weapons. As part of a deal for his advice, Azazel asked for a happy memory from each of them. Simon's thoughts immediately went to a childhood memory with his whole family, including his late father, and had the memory taken from him by Magnus and gone just as he was realizing that he did not want it gone. The sacrifice proved futile because Azazel simply wanted to be freed so he could take Jonathan to Hell. Magnus banished Azazel back to his prison in the meantime so they could discuss if the risk was worth taking. Later that night, Isabelle tried to kiss Simon, but he thirsted for her blood and pulled away. Isabelle offered her blood, and after some convincing, he agreed and bit her. The experience was pleasurable, and intimate, for both of them, and Simon was able to control himself and stopped feeding on her. Simon heard from Clary again the next day, and they exchanged updates about the status of their plans. Clary dubbed their group—Simon and the others left in New York—as "Team Good", and those on her side—Clary, Jace, and Sebastian—as "Team Evil". After some discussion, the group agreed not to release Azazel. Magnus recalled Azazel and told him that they refused his help; the demon refused to be banished, its power allowing it to resist Magnus's banishment, and insisted on bargaining with them somehow. When Chairman Meow innocently strayed into the pentagram, Simon, acting on instinct, saved the cat, putting himself in Azazel's reach instead. Azazel attempted to hurt Simon but only hurt himself, feeling the effect of the Mark of Cain. Azazel himself expressed fear for their endeavors, particularly for having the heavenly mark placed on his forehead, and left of his own will. This encounter made Simon think that he could pull off summoning Raziel. Everyone else objected, especially as even Magnus was uncertain if his protection would work against an angel, until Isabelle backed Simon's decision. Before he went on the potentially fatal mission, he met with his sister, Rebecca, and told her about him being a vampire. She accepted him wholeheartedly. They headed to Luke's farm for the summoning. Magnus made preparations for the summoning ritual, and Simon said his goodbyes to each of them. After summoning him, Raziel immediately expressed his anger at being summoned and was about to kill him when he noticed the Mark on his forehead. Raziel already knew what he wanted and refused at first to interfere with their affairs by giving them what they wanted. After hearing Simon out, however, and seeing Simon's dedication and stubbornness, he decided to help them, in exchange for the removal of the Mark on his forehead that he did not deserve. Simon agreed, and so Raziel gave him the sword Glorioius and removed the Mark of Cain from his head. When Simon fell, Isabelle, fearing he was dead, rushed out to meet him. They both expressed their relief that his curse was gone. On the drive back, Simon finally heard from Clary, and she relayed Sebastian's plans to him. The group split up to gather reinforcements to head to fight Sebastian at the Seventh Sacred Site. Once they'd Portaled to the Burren, Simon gave Clary the sword, which she used to stab Jace, severing his connection to Sebastian, succeeding in their mission. Return to Idris After all that they had been through, Simon was unsure of where he and Isabelle stand. When he sought Clary's advice on the matter, she told him to 'DTR' -define the relationship-, an acronym it seemed everyone he knew was annoyingly aware of. When news reached them that Institutes were coming under attack, Simon watched on as the others prepared to leave for Idris to escape the threat of Sebastian's Endarkened and form a plan. He and Isabelle discussed their situation before they left, and how she could potentially hurt him in a relationship. Simon admitted he was aware of such a danger, and that he stuck around in spite of this. She gave him her necklace to wear while she was gone as protection, and as a reminder of her. While with Jordan and Maia at their apartment, Endarkened called on them, and Simon, alerted to the danger by Isabelle's necklace, was forced to flee the apartment. He was apprehended by a group of Maureen's vampires, and brought to the Hotel Dumort, where Maureen, seemingly unhinged, intended to force him into a relationship. He was later rescued by Raphael, who intended to bring him to Idris to speak to the Inquisitor on behalf of the vampires. Simon was initially distrustful but he eventually agreed to help Raphael, who was seeking to displace Maureen at the head of the clan. They traveled by Portal to Idris and arrived in the midst of Shadowhunters being sent to the respond to an ongoing attack on the Adamant Citadel. Isabelle, not permitted to go on account of her age, founds him in the street, and they both headed back to her family's house so Simon could explain what happened to him. Isabelle let him borrow some of Alec's clothes to swap for the feminine romance-novel outfit Maureen had given him. Momentarily forgetting their worries, they joked about Simon's bizarre clothes, and the two of them quickly fell into bed together, but were interrupted by Alec. He was initially horrified to find Simon and Isabelle together in his room, but quickly put the matter aside and told them those at the Citadel were returning. Simon, shocked to find out that Jace and Clary had gone to the battle, asked why Isabelle didn't tell him. She was angry over taking the blame for this, and took her necklace back from Simon. They traveled to the Basilias where the wounded were. Raphael talked with Simon again, but Simon quickly forgot him when he saw Clary close to death after saving Jace's life with an ''iratze. He also learned of Jordan's death. Later, after obtaining drugged blood from Raphael, Simon, acting in a similar manner to a drunk, went back to Isabelle's house and told her that he loved her. Isabelle, aware that he was not himself, said nothing by it, and Robert Lightwood, the new Inquisitor, came out to shoo him away. Isabelle vouched for him, and Robert said he will speak to him tomorrow at the meeting if he had sobered up by then. He was present at the Council meeting, and following Sebastian's proposals of peace in return for Jace and Clary, Simon told the Council that most Downworlders would indeed turn on the Clave if their representatives were killed. Later, when Emma told them about Edom, and they discovered the way there through the Seelie Court, Simon accompanied the others as they invaded the Court and found the path to the demon dimension. Heroes at Edom Upon entering Edom, Simon, along with the others, was shown a vision of his perfect life, and also like the others, the vision had one key flaw that showed it to not be real. Simon saw himself as a successful musician and celebrity. He also was together with Clary. Despite the vision, he still was in love with Isabelle, and upon realizing this the vision melted away. The group settled into a cave network Marked with runes, and Simon and Isabelle were sent to explore one of the tunnels. Isabelle told him she wished he had stayed in New York, away from danger, and that she worried he was only here for Clary. Simon told her it was worth danger to be near her, and almost told her he loved her, when they discovered what lay outside the cave: a huge grouping of demons and what appeared to be a demonic city. After Jace investigated and almost destroyed himself with heavenly fire, Simon was horrified to see Clary rush after him, and immensely relieved when he saw she had survived and saved Jace. They later went to investigate the demonic Alicante they had found, they found in the Accords Hall a weapon called a skeptron, which Simon warned Jace against taking. They were attacked by demons, and Simon broke and lost the blood he had brought. When Isabelle was mortally wounded in the fighting, they returned to the caves and Simon was able to save her with his Daylighter blood. Alec felt indebted to him, and when it later came up that Simon no longer had any blood to drink, Alec offered his own. Privately, he reassured Simon that he did not dislike him as a person, and that in their own way he and Isabelle were perfect for each other. When Isabelle had woken up, the two of them found themselves alone together, and they both shared what they saw after crossing over to the demon realm. Isabelle was initially disgusted to hear of Simon's vision, though aware that each vision was in some way wrong, and quickly forgave him. The two finally "DTR"ed and admitted their love for each other. Alec again walked in on them kissing, and despite his earlier comments was once again horrified by what he was seeing. Before Clary managed to kill Sebastian, he had already sealed all the exits. In order to leave, Magnus summoned his father, the Prince of Hell, Asmodeus. The demon did as they asked, but wanted something in return. Asmodeus wanted Simon's immortality and memories. Therefore, after the demon brought them back to their realm, Simon would remember nothing of them, and would no longer be a Daylighter vampire; he would be a mundane again. Shadowhunter Academy In May 2008, five months after the events of the Dark War, Isabelle, Clary and Magnus approached Simon after school and told him everything about the Shadow World. Magnus, having failed to restore all of his memories, then recommended that he Ascend to become a Shadowhunter and retrieve his memories. Magnus said Simon would be the perfect candidate and the Clave would approve since they lost many in the Dark War. Wanting to remember his friends and girlfriend, Simon agreed to attend the Shadowhunter Academy and train for his Ascension. Once there, Simon became an instant celebrity due to his contribution in the war; Simon, however, struggled with having incomplete memories and chose to be included in the "dregs" mundane learning track. He also befriended fellow Ascension aspirants George Lovelace and Marisol, as well as Shadowhunters Julie Beauvale, Beatriz Mendoza, and Jon Cartwright. Slowly, Simon began regaining some of his memories but remembered little about his relationship with Isabelle, causing tension between the former couple, though the pair reconciled eventually. Simon also solidified his relationship with his best friend Clary. He hoped to become her parabatai when discussions about it came up at the Academy, though he knew it would be impossible because he had yet to Ascend by the time he turned nineteen. However, Magnus, Catarina Loss, and Jem Carstairs explained that it was still possible for him and Clary because, not only could they be considered "true parabatai"—meaning their previous connection made them perfect candidates for becoming parabatai—but Simon, due to his months of dormancy as a vampire, was technically still eighteen, and they could still perform the ritual if he manages to Ascend in time. Simon successfully Ascended and became a Shadowhunter. During his Ascension, he recovered all of his memories. Some time after the death of his very good friend George, he saw him and another woman in their ghostly forms and was prompted to take on the Lovelace name to honor his memory. New Life After becoming a Shadowhunter, Simon returned to New York. He eventually became one of the first Recruiters, a position created by the Consul Jia Penhallow, tasked with convincing potential candidates for Ascension into joining their ranks. Simon enjoyed his job, which usually involved helping scared Sighted mundanes. Simon and Clary eventually underwent their parabatai ceremony. Somehow, Simon was also able to remain in contact with his family. Her mother, who believed he had attended the military academy during his absence, remained oblivious to his Shadowhunter life, while Rebecca was informed with bits of it. In 2012, Simon, in the spur of the moment after fighting a demon together, proposed to Isabelle—though he'd planned to propose to her some other time—and she said yes. Isabelle asked him to celebrate their engagement party immediately, to coincide with Max's birthday, for which he asked Clary's help. Kids & Downworlder Council Simon and Isabelle later had two kids named Eli and Gina. Eli is older by six years; Simon works along with Alec on the Downworlder Council, a Council created so that Shadowhunters and Downworlders could aide each other with various supernatural problems around New York. Personality & Traits Prior to their lives being changed by the Shadowhunter World, Simon was an open geek and the bass player of a garage band. He was described as cute but doesn't even realize it. He had been a vegetarian since he was 10 years old. He also often quoted different "nerdy" things, like Dungeons and Dragons. He can be sarcastic and describes himself as witty and ironic. Simon has demonstrated that he can be courageous, brave, and loyal. Simon is willing to sacrifice his life to save those he loves. Simon struggled with accepting that he was undead during his time as a vampire. He often chose to not feed, holding it off as long as he could. He also worried about life after his friends were gone, finding the prospect of remaining sixteen forever while his loved ones aged and died daunting. Despite this, he did not associate with other vampires much, favoring the continued company of his mortal friends instead of other fellow-immortal vampires. When he gained the ability to walk in daylight, he tried to lead a normal life. Physical Description Simon is said to be good-looking with dark brown hair and eyes, and beautiful eyelashes. He used to have a gangling figure but has since grown to become a bit more fit with broad shoulders. Simon wears glasses and often wore casual clothes, with characteristic word shirts. When he began dating Isabelle, he became slightly more fashionable—wearing leather jackets instead of hoodies and designer boots instead of sneakers. Momentarily, Simon lost the need for glasses when he was a vampire. Also, to hide the Mark of Cain on his forehead, he grew his hair out. Being a vampire also enhanced his physical appearance and charm among onlookers. Trivia *Though Simon was not the first Daylighter to be created, according to Lilith, he was apparently one of the first in over a hundred years. *Simon requested to take Isabelle's surname - Lightwood - upon marriage. *The surname Lewis is derived from the surname of Cassandra Clare and her husband, Joshua Lewis. *He is close friends with Maia Roberts, Alec Lightwood, and Lily Chen.